


good morning, husband.

by candidshot



Series: episodes [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Caribbean getaway, First morning as husbands, M/M, Magnus x Alec: Husbands, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Alec wakes up confused and butt-naked at the Ladera Resort in Saint Lucia with Magnus taking pictures of him...First morning as husbands.Inspired by S03ep22





	good morning, husband.

When Alec opens his eyes, the pitons greet him, ‘Hello, Good Morning’.

Looking at the volcanic plug strikingly beautiful in forest green against the sky, at first, Alec thinks he’s dreaming but when everything feels really too real, his thoughts quickly shift to him being kidnapped and so he hurriedly sits up in bed.

But when his sleepy eyes finally focus around the open wall bedroom, he sees the familiar figure he’s grown to love standing on the terrace. Alec smiles while turning on his side and is about to get up when he notices a fruit plate of sliced sugar mangoes and pegs of sweetsops, naseberries and star apples.

He takes a bite of each before getting out of bed and is about to pull up his boxers when he notices that he’s butt naked.

For apparently,

It would seem that Magnus had portalled them to Saint Lucia while Alec was sleeping.

After all,

If Magnus couldn’t have the wedding at the Ladera then be as sure as hell he would’ve made sure their honeymoon would be there.

Wrapping the sheet around him, Alec takes up the fruit plate and heads to the terrace, joining Magnus who is fiddling with his tiny outdated camera.

When Alec reaches outside, he realises that Magnus is also butt naked— shamelessly strutting about and dangling his ‘mini me’.

Without saying a word, Alec just smiles, bends over and kisses him before then tossing the sheets aside.

The view is breathtaking. The greenery in the mountain contrasts with the clear blue of the ocean and the bright daylight in the sky.

Inhaling the dream of being married to the one and only possible love of his life, Alec turns his head when he hears a series of clicks— apparently, Magnus is snapping photos of him. Never mind he’s still naked. But Alec doesn’t stop him. Instead, he smiles at Magnus before turning to take back in the view and just lets his senses bask in the peace nature has offered him; the chirping birds, the leaves rustling in the nearby trees, the smell of earth soaked by morning dew and of course, nature’s finest miracle, his magical husband.

Inhaling the dream that has clearly escaped into reality, Alec gets up, kneels in front of Magnus and stretches his neck to reach Magnus’s mouth with half a slice of mango protruding from betwixt his lips.

And just so,

Magnus nibbles from the end slowly and teasingly and just when his lips finally touch Alec’s own, the camera shutter goes _click click click_ —

followed by;

“Good morning, husband.”

In unison.

\---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
